A block of the generic type is known from FR-A-2 536 777.
In the case of the known block, the inner wall and the transverse walls are produced from concrete or a concrete-like material, those ends of the transverse walls which face the outer wall of the block being provided with T-shaped extensions, and it being possible in each case for the horizontal bar on the "T" to be inserted into complementary recesses in the outer wall, which is produced from an insulating material.
The disadvantage with the known shuttering block, however, is that it allows only comparatively poor sound insulation and heat insulation, which is not sufficiently in keeping with modern environmental awareness, in particular as regards the saving of energy.
The object of the present invention is thus to provide a block, in particular shuttering block or standard block, which allows improved sound insulation and heat insulation in comparison with the prior art.
This object is achieved according to the invention in that the at least one transverse wall is integral with the outer wall.